


Tick Tock

by catchmxifyoucan



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Dream is an asshole, Dream is in Prison, Gen, Mentions Awesamdude, One Shot, Ranboo Visits Dream, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmxifyoucan/pseuds/catchmxifyoucan
Summary: Dream sat on the floor watching his clock.Tick.Tock.He wasn’t moving a muscle. His mask was abandoned on the floor near his bed.Tick.Tock.Ranboo felt his heart start to beat faster as Dream turned to him still sitting on the obsidian floor. “What are you doing here Ranboo, You don’t remember what I told you.” His heart dropped at the weight and truth of these words.
Kudos: 31





	Tick Tock

Dream sat on the floor watching his clock.   
Tick.   
Tock.   
He wasn’t moving a muscle. His mask was abandoned on the floor near his bed.   
Tick.   
Tock.   
Ranboo felt his heart start to beat faster as Dream turned to him still sitting on the obsidian floor. “What are you doing here Ranboo, You don’t remember what I told you.” His heart dropped at the weight and truth of these words.   
Tick.  
Tock.   
“You fucked everything up Dream, for everyone” Dream laughed to himself. His green eyes dull as he turned his head back to the Clock. “Sure I did Ranboo, You said it yourself, they tore themselves apart with their stupid countries. I just fanned the flames.” Ranboo’s tail swayed as he surveyed Dream with his two toned eyes. “You think they did this by themselves? You think Tubbo would have thrown Tommy out if not for you. You think I would have blown up the community house. It was all you everything on this god forsaken server happened because of you.” The words are raw and painful on his tongue.   
Tick.   
Tock.  
Dream sighed and smiled at the ceiling. “What do you want an apology?” Dream said sarcastically leaning back to lay on the floor. “You're not getting one. You forget everything I tell you. You going to your fucking panic room and sit there and decide you need to fix everything? What happened to not picking a side Ranboo.” He spat the last line like poison he smirked at the horrified look on Ranboos face.   
Tick.  
Tock.  
Ranboo opened his mouth to talk despite not having any words ready. Dream knew this as he smiled again. “You really came here thinking you could argue, give me a piece of your mind.” he said, shaking his hands sarcastically. “You have no backbone Ranboo. You have never been able to stand up to me, hell you can’t stand up to anyone.” He turned his head, smirking again. Ranboo froze unsure of how to take anything that he said. His body shook as Dream stood up. “I think it’s time you leave, I’ll see you soon enough, rather you’ll see me.” Just as he said that Sam walked through the lava to lead him out. “Come on Ranboo. You’re not the first person he’d done this to.” He said looking at him protectively. Dream was once again watching the clock not seeming to care about anything.   
Tick.   
Tock.   
Tick.  
Tock.


End file.
